<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Village Union by NebulasPrime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014737">Village Union</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulasPrime/pseuds/NebulasPrime'>NebulasPrime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Creatures &amp; Monsters, Evolution, Humiliation, M/M, Mpreg, Original Characters - Freeform, Smut, TheKingdomofShipping, anthropomorphic race, intelligent beings, original race, rapid evolved animal tribe, stone eggs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:47:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulasPrime/pseuds/NebulasPrime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After being escaping from stone, Senku soon found that strange light had also effected the wildlife in the most surprising of ways.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishigami Senkuu/Stoma | Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Village Union</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Notes:</b>  Animal use in forced evolution: Sable and Japanese Racoon Dog, then become a hybrid species of Japanese Racoon Sable. I know in today’s science, these two won’t even really meet, let alone breed with one another, but this a work of fiction. Much like Dr. Stone. Please, take note this is fiction and not real. The name of the new species is Blecon</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Senku sat under a tree on the edge of the clearing to watch the Bleconians once again. Coming to the village trade. Bringing dried meat this time for some of the fish caught around here. One of the men that came over to Ishigami was someone he recognized from the short amount of time he was alone. A time he was trying to survive while figuring things out before Taiju and Yuzuriha had been revived. They gave him a good scare when he first saw them pass by his camp. A fear that was soon overcome by his intellectual mind when started to get curious about them. Anybody would be when a new species pops up on your world in a short amount of time. A type he pondered about during the six months he was alone. Wondering how they came to be and what could have spurned their creation. One that came easy. The same thing that caused the world to be petrified. At the time, it became a slight annoyance since it would mean that it was another mystery added to his already long to do list. Especially when science finally return to the world. The next time he saw them against, last time he was alone, the hunting party just looked at him for a few movements before they went on about their business. Stopping any further visits after Taiju revival. He could guess they could smell the new human or heard his explanation to his friend. He didn’t really know but he didn’t tell his loud friend of these <em>visits</em>. Not wanting to stir up fear in him while they try to get the materials to revive more people from stone. Now he was happy he didn’t after releasing Tsukasa and Yuzuriha from their prisons. After the stuff that went down as they released Yuzuriha; it would have meant that Tsukasa would have targeted the tribe for war or alliance. Either way, the tribe of Blecon would have been caught in the crosshairs. The man talking to Kinro could have died along with the life growing inside. A life he was curious about as he stared at the man growing stomach. Something that was added to the ever-growing list about the Bleconians. Not like he did not toss a question or two about them whenever he could.</p><p>From what he could understand, they were on the same civilization level as the human village and perfectly understand their language. Mainly from interacting with the human villagers. This allowed Senku to hear some of the stories that they were willing to share. Ones that were passed down from the elders of the Blecon Village. These were stories of a world that was long gone, of what were the stone people, and some of how to live. To hear of the other stories, the ones there forbidden to tell outsiders, a person had to become part of their village. So, he did not press into the subject. Easily figuring out these stories most likely deal with their tribe creation myths and history. Though it still astonished him to see walking, furry, bipedal humanoids with animal heads instead of human ones. Their heads are shaped like the Japanese Racoon Dogs, but the snouts were shorter if one had become humanoid. Patches of black surrounded the eyes and wrapped around the muzzles. Stopping around the chest and neck area. The rest of their furs were different on everyone. Some had red furs, others were completely jet black, salt and pepper, dark brown, light brown, grey, or white. Forelimbs became arms and hind legs resembled legs but still much like whatever animal they descended from. Triangle, round ears adorn their heads that could twitch and turn at sounds. Senku found it cute whenever the ears twitch to any sound in the area. Though he would deny it such a thing if anyone brought it up. Not even telling a soul he even thought of it. They also had different body types like humans. Ranging from the short to tall. Chubby to the muscular. It was all interesting to watching them go about their business here. He had broached the subject before, but Senku now wished he had study more on the topic of evolutionary theories. Though he doubted anyone could have predicted such rapid evolution in a short amount of time. Even the basic knowledge he had on the subject told him that.</p><p>Senku sighed as he leaned against the tree he was sitting under. A headache was starting to form as he thought about the whole thing. A person did not need to be a genius to know their rapid evolution was brought about by the same strange green light that turned everyone to stone. Which brought about another unusual thing about it: population. He set his sights back on the pregnant male talking to Kinro. Studying the black fur covering his neck, head, the lower half of his legs and the long bushed tall that swings in a content drowsy manner. The rest of his body was furless to allow everyone see the skin coloring matching the jet black. Like the few others he had seen coming and going. Where the skin matching the coloring of their fur.  It is not often a Blecon would come to this village, let alone a pregnant one, but when did it was to trade fur, meat, and bits of minerals they would find. Even giving them locations to allow them to collect them. Which made them good in his book since it made it his mission a bit easier.</p><p>“Are you okay there Senku,” a deep voiced asked him, causing him to look up in shock and surprise. He did not realize how quickly he had slipped into deep thought that he was able to miss the pregnant Blecon come over to him. He wiped the look on his face to confidentially smirks, “Yeah, I am fine.”</p><p>Ignoring the deep desire to touch the male to examined the body and the round belly. To study how this could happen with a living subject. He had no desire to cut up a corpse for biology sake. The Blecon just tilts his head in confusion for he didn’t believe what the little human was saying. Senku picked up on this and cursed his luck and their sensitivity to pick up on emotions easily.</p><p>“Look, I am fine. Just thinking,” he trailed off. Unable to finish the statement he wanted to say. The black furred Blecon chuckled a bit as he placed a hand on the smaller one shoulder. Senku shudders at the touch. So unfamiliar, large and warm on his clothed covered shoulder.</p><p>“About what,” the Blecon questioned while his head cocked to the side and those pointed triangular ears twitched out of curiosity. Senku slightly blushed because it looked adorable coming from the Blecon. Despite being bigger and stronger than humans, they tended to be very cute and soft at times. Especially when they were curious about something or found a topic interesting. Such as now, and always, when they get interested in the things about science or the achievements of the past. One he could use to get his mind of the real thing he was thinking about. How he wanted to study their body was easily shifting to thoughts of something else so easily. He was blessed he was stopped before his mind did travel to the darker reaches of what he wanted to do and desire.</p><p>“Just about the situation around Ruri. Wondering if our plan will work,” Senku answered, eyes traveling over to the Kohaku training Kinro and Ginro in the area on the other side of the clearing. A convincing lie since the village games are in a few days anyway. They basically got everything they needed for it, just need to give it to her after going through this hassle of getting close to her.</p><p>“Oh, okay, but is that all,” the Blecon asked, stout triangular ears flicked and twitched forward and back. One that that said he didn’t believe that was the only thing Senku was thinking about. Being one of the few of his race to get close to the scientist in the last six months to know how he was. Like his behavior when he studies that was part of their numerous steps of getting things done. So, it was not a surprise he was able to recognize when Senku was giving his kind the once over with that mind of his. Even catching him studying his body from time to time for him to look away quickly. Noticing when those looks had changed from figuring out the biological nature of a Blecon, as he put it, to one might have called lust. He believed that Senku might not realize that nor was he going to tell him. Better off to let the little human figure out himself. Though it did bring an idea to his mind. His brother had been without a mate for a long time and it was about to time for that to change. He just prayed to the gods above to have this work out for all of them or the suggestion would not work at all.</p><p>“I am sure that is all Kasha,” the statement brings the Blecon out of his thoughts. He just hummed and let it slide for now. There were things to discuss with his mate after all. Maybe get the council and a few others involved to get this to work when the time was right. Should it come to them?</p><p>
  <strong>-VU-</strong>
</p><p>The day they had been anticipating had come. The village was full of both humans and Blecon here to watch the spectacular event of who will become the new chief of the village and wed the priestess. None of the Blecon took part of the event as they saw this as a human tradition, but they come to enjoy the festivities. It was also a show of good will between them and served as a reminder of a treaty created a long time ago. That is what he could tell as he watched each competitor in the match go against one another as they slowly dwindle. Having a couple of setbacks already. From Kinro being matched with Magma from the very start. Then Magma nasty little henchmen ran off to do his dirty work by tying Suika up in a far-off location. Bindings which she was able to escape from on her own but at the sacrifice of time and a valuable player. All of this was starting to give Senku a headache as anger seeped into his mind. He was so close to the answers he needed, and he will be damned if a brute such as Magma be the one to take it all away from him while hurting the sick Ruri.</p><p>Those thoughts were put on hold when a sudden chill went down Senku back that caused him to look around again. This was the third time since the start of the village games had he felt the chill. Crimson eyes scanned the crowd of people to spot Chief of the Blecon on the far side of the area standing with his pregnant brother and his brother mate. The muscular man covered in white fur was once again staring at him. Normally, Senku wouldn’t mind the looks because he knew the traders of the village must have said something about him to the rest of their people, but the ones he gave told him something else. Something that told him the male wanted more than friendship out of this. He usually has no interest in such things since he was mainly focused on science before the disaster that happened with everyone turning to stone. Even now he found little interest in such a trivial thing as love. Though, by the looks of it, that Blecon was going to persistent in the matter. For now, Senku continued to ignore the looks the best he could until everything was done. Which wasn’t long when Chrome was able to take Magma out of the game. Allowing Senku to ultimately win the games and allow them to do what they needed to do. Giving Ruri the medicine she needed to hopefully get better. Though it didn’t help he had to be tied down to anyone now. Having quickly divorcing Ruri, mainly for the sake of Chrome, soon after and ran off with his subordinate to get said medicine. Giving it to her some time when they returned to the village. All they had to do was wait for it to work. Which it did after gaining a high fever to show her body was fighting the infection within. A few days later, once Ruri had fully healed and despite the divorce, Senku was still hailed as the new chief and brought about a celebration that night. Several of the Blecon, along with their own chief, returned to join in their revelry. Enjoying both the primitive wine and food.</p><p>This was the time Ruri explained everything to them. The real reason to why the village existed who were their founders. Showing him where Byakuya was buried along with the rest of the people that came before them. Leaving him be for a time before they returned to the celebration. A happiness that quickly turned sorrowed when Gen told them of the incoming battle knocking on their doors. Which revved him up to create the bastardize version of samurai swords as quickly as possible. Due to the efforts of everyone in the village, they were able to drive Hyoga away. Even though they lost most of the village to fire. All that mattered was the fact everyone was safe. Though Senku could not shake off the guilt he felt as he looked at the damage that was wrought. Watching a couple of men repaired the bridge that linked the main island to the smaller one with Ruri and her guards were on. Everything nearly destroyed in that fire and chaos of battle. Therefore, he hated such things as war. But he knew he brought this upon himself. All because of his actions and blind ambition for science and restoration. Which brought a mad man to locate the village and try to wipe it off the face of the earth. The legacy his father had left behind for him. The last this he has of Byakuya.</p><p>Another wave of guilt crashed into the first at the thought. As soon as he got it, found the truth, he had turned his father efforts in ash like a spoiled child. But for, he couldn’t let that feeling deter him. They had to get to work on the new task. Before Tsukasa attacks them again with a bigger force than before. One he was sure the fighter was going to have when Hyoga report of the failed attempt and of the Blecon.</p><p>“Senku…,” someone trailed off next to him. Turning around to see his Blecon friend. This put a small smile on his face, but it quickly disappeared when he noticed the worried one on his face. Senku frowned before responding, “What is it Kasha?”</p><p> “I know this is sudden, so soon after the attack, but I believe this is best brought up now. There is a way we could help in any future attacks, the rebuilding and supplying you with everything that is needed,” this peaked Senku interested but eyes narrowed soon after. Knowing there had to be a catch to it. Kasha smiled for how quick and cleaver his friend was. The perfect match for his brother who refuses to find a mate. Although he noticed the way his brother never took his eyes off Senku during the village games. So, fascinated by the young human and the way he could see the world.</p><p>“I’m ten billion percent sure there’s a catch to this,” Senku states as he pointed a glare at his friend. He slightly flinched under the glare. Yet this cleverness Senku possessed was too good for him at times. Kasha sighed then confessed, “In a way, there is one. If you come with me, I will explain everything Kokuyo apparently didn’t tell you since he was to caught up by your wonders. Really these things should have been told to you after giving you the role as chief.”</p><p>This got Senku curious as he followed Kasha to the laboratory. The heavily pregnant man sat down on one of the large jars with a flat lid that he could reach. Having grown tired of walking and standing so quickly. Rubbing his protruding belly as the child inside moved and kicked. Although it hurt, it made Kasha smile for it meant the child was healthy and ready to come out. Which should be soon. The time to wonder about the joys of being a parent was not now as the explanation was important right now.</p><p>“You see, several hundred years ago, our people had met for the first time. The stories in our village tell us of people who just arrived. We were weary of them because we had ended war not to long ago at that time and that the thought of another did not sit well with us. Having lost many of our original people while combining the other tribe who was also heavily devastated. So, we watched them from a distant as we slowly learned your language. The Ishigami people of that time noticed us of course but stayed away. Not knowing how to react to us. The same with us to them. For we only grew up with the stories of humans from the elders with nonmoving statues as examples of how they looked like. So, it was surprising to see some alive and moving. At some point, both villages did battle with one another that left both sides injured and desperate. This is when the chiefs and elders from both sides came together to make a treaty. One that would last for generations and is still very much active. You see, every sixth male chief of Ishigami would marry the current chief of mine should be both remain unmated. If this is kept up then trade and support for each other will remain flowing and uninterrupted,” he explained the best he could of the treaty. It was a very old one even if it’s the only one they ever had. He looked at Senku to see the smaller male had moved into a thinking position. Letting the information sink in. He knew there was a part that was left out of this, but he could not find any fault in the treaty. It looked appropriate for the current stage of civilization. Senku knew he could not break such a treaty because he knew they would need the help and supplies with the treaty of war facing of them. He had no desire to face this war alone with little information they had now. The worst-case scenario should he break the treaty is that the Bleconian’s will declare war as well. though that was doubtful since the treaty had brought about generations of friendship. Another thing he didn’t want to feel guilty about. While the others made sure it wasn’t his fault, but the guilt over the burning of the village ate at him. Making him believe that they thought less of him while blaming him for losing their homes and memories of the past. He hated the thought of what they could have easily changed their views on him if something had happened to any of the villagers. He couldn’t live with himself if something had happened to any of them. One of the last gifts his father left to him. A family that would not leave him alone in the attempt humanity wasn’t lost. A few tears slipped down his cheek.</p><p>“What part of this you’re not telling me, Kasha,” Senku asked as he wiped away the tears from his face. Tears he had no clue were streaming down his cheeks until he felt the wetness on his cheeks. Kasha could feel himself grow weary at the sight of the crying human. Although older than the people of both villages combined, Senku was still younger and missed the people he knew in the past that was topped off with guilt. Better off to be truthful than lie in the matter.</p><p>“The marriage consists of a very public ceremony in front of the people of both villages. It consists of a test of vitality and lineage by pushing warm stone eggs into your breeding channel that are covered in oil made for the occasion,” Senku eyes widen at that as his mouth was agape slightly but Kasha continued on with the rest of the answer, “It is important to take as many as you can before you cum in this. The sooner you cum can run the risk of the marriage and treaty being called off by the elders. After the eggs are taken out then my brother will mount you and claim you in front of everyone. Once, ahem, done then the both of you will be married and rule until over the villages jointly until the day you either choose a new chief, or a child born between the both of you, is able to take over.”</p><p>Senku eyes were wide by the time the Blecon was done. A light blush dusted his cheeks for he couldn’t believe he had to that in front of everyone. Lips sucked into his mouth to be licked by his tongue before gulping down a large amount of spit. Not knowing how to take this information. This was obviously a cultural thing he could hardly understand nor fault them for. This was to expected if people survived in a vacuum of no other people around. A new type of society with culture would spring up that he, and any other survivor, would have to get use to. This just happened to be one of the bigger ones he experienced. He never did miss the little looks of confusion when he done something that was out of the norm for their society. How they wonder why he would do certain things they would have ask or explain why it was unusual. In return, he would do the same to show them why it wasn’t. One of them being the writing system he used. They had one, but it was different from and had changed from the time his farther was around. Having moved to more of a picture based one since the community was small enough not really have one based on words. And it had confused them as to why he used them instead of the one they had. Not like they didn’t understand. They could read some of the words but many of them confused them. Though that was a topic for another day since he had a bigger issue to deal with. That being the guilt dealing with his previous actions and the safety of the villagers. He needed to make it right even if it meant he had to sacrifice a part of himself to make sure to get the needed supplies, replace the lost food and get help in rebuilding the homes before winter comes.</p><p>“Fine, I will do it. I will marry Stoma. When will this ceremony take place,” he asks, crimson eyes full of determination and conviction. This made Kasha clap his hands happily and a large grin to form. Pleased by the answer.</p><p>“It should take place a month from now once I tell Stoma and the elders of the news. Better to get this over with while the weather is still warm enough to do so. Don’t want you freezing once winter starts,” Kasha hops off the jar once he answers the question. Dusting off the invisible dirt off the tunic he wore before wrapping an arm around one of Senku. A big smile forming his maw to show how happy he was that the young scientist was joining his village as well. The smaller male just sighed as he was dragged away into the sun and energetic smiles of the villagers. With Kasha the one breaking the news to everyone in the area. Shocking some of the few that knew the scientist well enough. Surprised that the person who rejected being with Ruri after the games and Kohaku own small gesture before coming to the village. Of course, they wondered why he was doing this but didn’t question it much since it was commonplace enough in their lives. Having been told of the stories enough times of how the woes of the treaty nearly failing several times and the prosperity when it was a success. The news did bring joy to Kokuyo for it meant much needed resources that meant surviving the winter with a better chance. The rest of the summer and the start of fall was truly going to be hassle.</p><p>
  <strong>-VU-</strong>
</p><p>Senku shuddered when a cold breeze blew into the hut that he was holed up in. A small hearth in the middle was the only thing to give him a small semblance of warmth. The breeze itself signaled to everyone that winter was coming in sooner than expected. Didn’t stop them from preforming the ceremony on this fall day. Everyone could sense this was going to one of the last warmer fall days this year. This made Senku sighed as another shuddered rippled though out his body. He pushed down the desire to ask for something to c over up his naked body but knew it was pointless to do so. Especially when he had to take it off as soon as he got out there. Truthfully, it would be just another delay in the situation he found himself in. Having agreed to this in the late summer with the elders and chief of the Blecon following soon after. Didn’t stop the small bouts of doubt from popping up ever since. Mind wondering if he had made the right choice in the matter then easily reminded why he was doing it. It was thanks to them that the reconstruction of Ishigami village was done so quickly. As well, helping them hunt and gather for food had set both villages set for a while as the endeavor for phone continued.</p><p>Senku shivered again when another breeze lulled its way into the hut. Causing the fabric covering the entry way to move and shift before slowly stopping. A clawed hand on his shoulder got his attention. Looking back to see it was one of the priests. A man with red and black fur who took on the appearance of a sable more than a Racoon Dog, or a perfect mix of both. Though he shouldn’t question the looks when there so many questions still hanging in the air. All the while his life was about to change even further by marrying one of them.</p><p>“The stones should be almost warm enough now. We just need to get you ready,” the priest states as the hand was removed from Senku. He just nodded, knowing what they are about to do, and decided to accept his fate he walked right in to. The priest gave him a small bowl of green liquid that looked fowl. Which it was as he drank it all down. Hopefully the drug would be fast acting. It had guessed it was this world version of an aphrodisiac that would add him. Which he hardly believed for he knew it was meant to make the ordeal harder for him. One he would be overcome like the other things he encountered here. A hand went down to his hand to wrap around his soft dick. Stroking it slowly until it was fully erect. Precum beading out to trail down the underside of the shaft. Smearing between fingers and heated flesh as Senku gave it a few more strokes. Letting go before he could cum. He looked back at the people with in, Blecon and Human alike, to nod that he was ready. The turning point to back out now truly gone. The priest going out of the hut first to say a few sugared words of the joining of tribes to everyone outside.</p><p>Senku wasn’t to fond of these words, but there was nothing he could do about it. Having heard such drivel in the long-forgotten past. Another of the Blecon, Notari, guided him out of the hut when his cue came up. Driving him out to the ever-watchful gazes of strangers and friends. Senku wanted to cover himself up. He wasn’t as endowed the other males in the area. Being small, slim and overly sensitive when needy was not something a woman looked for. Not that it mattered anymore. Though he couldn’t help but blush in embarrassment when he heard a few women stating how cute his penis looked like. Comparing it to the chief as a cute thing. Setting his sights on the chief nearly made Senku eyes pop out in shock. The ‘thing’ was a monstrous thing that would have put anyone to shame. It truly made him feel humiliated, but he tried to keep himself calm. Distracting himself with the thought of how he was going to fit that thing in him. And if it did fit, he was going to be speared by it repeatedly. In front of everyone as they watched on in fixation. Never noticing semen beading out at a faster pace than before while thinking of it. A small push threw him out of those thoughts. Forcing him to go to a thick piece of fabric spread out on the ground as more honeyed words filled the air of a great union that would be remembered for years to come.</p><p>Senku sighed as he got on all fours like he was told many times before. Spreading his legs wide apart to arch his back as arms slid down to where they looked as if they were above his head to Stoma. All to separate his cheeks to present his tight virgin hole to him. He could hear the quiet mummering of the people around them mixing in with the moments of stomping feet and clattering objects. Everyone quieting down to whisper soon after. This told the scientist all he needed. The chief was now behind him with the item meant for this blasted ritual. Senku could feel himself shiver and hole twitch in anticipation. Doing so for a different reason when the cold nose soon nudged itself between the warm mounds to sniff the opening before giving it a lick. Tasting the flesh that awaited them. Prodding at it until it gave way to the rough tongue. Thrusting in and out as it was squeezed by the tight ring of muscles. Stopping when he felt it had loosened up enough for the next thing. Rising to reach for the steaming bowl of oil and stone. Placing it between his legs as it sloshed around, splashing part of his hand, before releasing the wooden bowl. The oil was warm to the touch when he dipped a couple of fingers in. Latching onto the twine juncture between the end stone and another egg. Shifting his fingers to grab the smallest of the eggs, the very end of the string, between two of them. Oil collecting on the digits before dripping down to the ground. It soon found its way to the loose hole to the press it against it. Senku grunting as he felt the warm stone egg was pushed into him. Breeching the wet ring of muscles. Feeling discomfort for he wasn’t loose enough for the slick eggs. Breathing a sigh of relief when it was finally in. He could believe he had to do this several more times before this ended. Knowing full and well the stamina for this was nonexistent for this kind of task. He might handle a few more but not the whole chain of eggs. Grunting again when another, a much larger one, pressed against the tight pucker. Slowly slipping inside thanks to the warm oil coating the surface. Whimpering as it forcibly spread the walls away apart as the smallest stone slide across his prostate. Muscles clutching the foreign object before it was all in. Body wanting the thing out that was strange and made his body feel weird. Stretched out and slightly full. Well, fuller than it would be if he wasn’t in this situation. He couldn’t believe the sensation radiating from his behind. His anus trying its hardest to push them out but failed. To lodged within to be pushed out. The wide end of egg keeping the rim open for the next one in the link.</p><p>Senku pressed his body against the ground as he panted. Causing the two inside to shift and move over a spot he hadn’t expected. The smallest egg rolling over his prostate again to make him whimper once more. Cum leaking out faster. Creating a steady, thin line of white as it stained the fabric below. Getting ever closer to cumming, yet he only had two eggs in his ass. He needed to last longer for the village. Groaning in slight relief when another egg started to press against the other eggs. Making them move deeper into him. Spearing him with the heavy stone while the third stretched him out even wider than the last. The pucker burning as half it was in. Senku pushed back in the hope Stoma would hurry up. At his rate he wouldn’t last for much longer. All he heard was a lighthearted ‘hump.’ Sounding like he was laughing at how quickly he looked wreaked from just a small number of eggs. Senku bit his lip in order to keep quiet. This cannot fail like the experiments back in Ishigami.</p><p>That bite was easily broken when the rest of the stone was suddenly thrusted in him quickly. Causing him to get up rather fast out of surprise. Back arching with mouth opens from the shock. Not noticing when a fourth egg started to breech his loose hole. Getting halfway in before he could hold in anymore. A long stream of semen of pelted the ground before another followed it. A couple more smaller spurts was able to come out his twitching, small, overly sensitive cock. Nearly collapsing onto the ground but was able to catch himself. Deeply panting as he waited for some of his strength to come back.</p><p>“My, my, you lasted longer than I thought you would have. Sadly, for you its still not over just yet,” Senku could hear Stoma say. Penis twitching at the sound of the deep and rich voice. Breathing in deeply before getting back into position. Knowing it was all to true since the eggs had to come out with one more step after that. Fingers grabbed the slippery rope between the eggs to gradually pull them out. The half of the fourth stone popped out soon by the third one. The free hand stroking Senku until he was fully hard again by the time the last of the object was finally out. Leaving behind a twitching hole ready to be filled and a whining Senku. A whine that was quickly covered up hand as eyes widened. Not believing he had made such a noise while in front everyone. It was already humiliating enough that they watched him get pleasured.</p><p>Stoma tossed the chain off to the side. Becoming a minor annoyance now from what had to be done next. Hand latching on a hip as he guided himself between the mounds. Thrusting into the welcoming warm walls. Muscles clutching around him in response to push the large protrusion out. Failing to do so when it didn’t move. Soon calming down and relaxing. Signalling for him to pull out until the tip was the only thing left in. Thrusting back in and out. Setting a fast pace Senku couldn’t prepare for. Unable to brace his body the erratic pacing. Crying out as fingers clawed at the fabric and dirt. Cock flopping back and forth with his body from the impacts. Seed sprinkling the fabric as he was filled by Stoma. Cumming soon again. Semen mixing in with the old as he screamed. The chief continued through as pleasure racked Senku and rim tightens. Joining the scientist shortly after with a howl. Several of the other Blecon’s joining the cry. Happy that the union was complete and that a new family member had joined them. Stoma bent down so he could whisper into Senku ear, “You did well little one. You’re a fine little mate for me.”</p><p>Stoma grinned as he looked as he pulled out but kept his body covering the smaller human. Licking the face a few times as cheers and the sound of voices could be heard. The union between the two of them now complete. Senku felt relief as this entire thing did not turn out as a failure. Now forever mated to the chief of these people.</p><p>
  <strong>-VU-</strong>
</p><p>More than a year had passed for the chiefs of Ishigami and Blecon’s. With the both helping each other out and winning a war with ease. Bringing more people into the village of Ishigami soon after. Stoma happily supporting his little mate with what ever that was needed of them. Gathering supplies and helping the construction of the large thing called a ‘boat.’ Looking strange to those who never saw such a large vessel before. Though there was one requirement that had to be fulfilled before the next adventure awaited them all. One that easily fulfilled long ago. A burden Stoma was willing to carry while Senku was away from home. Now heavily pregnant with their first-born child as he watches Senku and others get on the boat. Setting sail as others remained behind to watch them go. Someone had to maintain the home front and care for the children after all. Stoma couldn’t wait for the day Senku returned to see their child. Their son. To greet each other with open arms.<br/>
<br/>
<em><strong>END</strong></em></p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Information:</strong>
</p><p><strong>Blecon:</strong> Thanks to the green light that turned the humans into stone, it also changed the genetic structure two species of animals: The Sable and Racoon Dog. In the span of thirty-seven hundred years did these species rapidly evolve into humanoid versions. At some point they joined under form of treaty before fully become one singular species: the Blecon’s. These creatures are their own intelligent anthropomorphic species by the start of the series. With their own feelings and culture. They aren’t monsters or a form of bestiality even though they still have many of their characteristics of their animal ancestry, much like humans still have some of traits retaining that.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Stoma</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Age:</strong> 29</p><p><strong>Gender:</strong> Male</p><p><strong>Marital Status:</strong> Single</p><p><strong>Race:</strong> Blecon</p><p><strong>Rank:</strong> Chief</p><p><strong>Affiliation:</strong> Blecon Village</p><p><strong>Weaponry Choice:</strong> Claws/Staff</p><p><strong>Intelligence Report:</strong> The current chief of the Blecon Village.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Kasha</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Age:</strong> 25</p><p><strong>Gender:</strong> Male</p><p><strong>Marital Status:</strong> Married</p><p><strong>Race:</strong> Blecon</p><p><strong>Rank:</strong> Villager</p><p><strong>Affiliation:</strong> Blecon Village</p><p><strong>Weaponry Choice:</strong> None</p><p><strong>Intelligence Report:</strong> Younger brother to the chief of the Blecon Village. Is currently pregnant.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Opsis</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Age:</strong> 35</p><p><strong>Gender:</strong> Male</p><p><strong>Marital Status: </strong>Married</p><p><strong>Race:</strong> Blecon</p><p><strong>Rank:</strong> Village</p><p><strong>Affiliation:</strong> Blecon Village</p><p><strong>Weaponry Choice:</strong> Lance</p><p><strong>Intelligence Report: </strong>The husband to Kasha and one of the leaders of the hunting parties.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Discord:</b>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://discord.gg/QXRZXGCMza">Raithwall's Tomb</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://discord.gg/qrRXjEg">The Kingdom of Shipping</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>